


and i will love you, baby, always

by tkstrands



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Linear Narrative, Paramedic TK Strand, Post-Episode: s02e03 Hold The Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkstrands/pseuds/tkstrands
Summary: here's a fic inspired by a tweet i made a few days ago:"tarlos + forehead kiss, tarlos + cheek kiss, tarlos + head kiss, tarlos + cuddling in bed, tarlos + walking hand in hand, tarlos + hugging from behind and kissing the other's shoulder/back/neck, tarlos + playing with the other's hair. i would like to see it all please"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Firehouse 126 Crew & Nancy Gillian (9-1-1 Lone Star), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Nancy Gillian/Marjan Marwani, TK Strand & Nancy Gillian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	and i will love you, baby, always

**Author's Note:**

> so first of all, i'm not a native english speaker so i apologize for any mistakes and second of all, i have close to zero knowledge in medical terms and protocols so i apologize for that too! and it's been a while since i've written anything so it might be terrible haha

I- FOREHEAD KISS

TK got out of the ambulance and cursed as his feet first touched the ground. While he was used to icy roads in New York, he had never experienced that in Texas. He almost slipped on the ice but Nancy caught his arm and stabilized him.

“Thank you.” TK said, smiling at her.

“Anytime. You ready?” 

TK nodded and the pair made their way to the victims sitting on the ground, some of them were already holding ice wraps to their heads or hands. A group of teenagers thought it would’ve been a good idea to go skating on the ice. Of course, one of them had fallen on the ground and everyone had followed after him. There were a couple of sprained ankles and wrists and since Tommy was taking care of a young girl whose finger had been cut by an ice skate and the 126 was taking care of the rest of the scene, TK and Nancy were working on the less wounded victims. From afar, TK could see Carlos speaking with one of the oldest boys, probably asking questions about who thought it was a good idea to do that.   
TK squatted and started to take care of a sprained ankle, he wrapped it and looked at the boy’s eyes to check for a potential concussion. He told the boy to stay put before standing up and trying to join the ambulance to get him a bottle of water. TK must’ve walked a little too fast on the ice because one second he was standing up and the next he was on his back, the back of his head hurting him like hell. For a second, he saw stars and groaned and closed his eyes as he brought his hand to his head. TK tried to sit up but quickly gave up when he felt a headache hitting him quickly.

“TK!” 

Carlos appeared at his side, one hand wrapped around Nancy’s arm as if he had dragged her with him. Nancy immediately started working on him. He tried to keep up with everything she was doing but Carlos’ hand in his hair was distracting, his beautiful face was distracting too.

“I think he has a mild concussion and probably some bruises on his back, so I’d feel better if we’d take him to the hospital.” Nancy said to Carlos.

“ ‘o hospital.” TK grumbled.

“Yes hospital, sweetheart.” Carlos answered, helping Nancy put TK on a gurney. 

Carlos took TK’s hand in his and gave it a little kiss on the back.

“Again, Strand?” Judd said, appearing out of nowhere.

“Not my fault.” TK grumbled, once again. “I don’t wanna go to the hospital, Judd.” He added, trying his best to pout.

“I’m afraid that’s not an option, kid. But don’t worry, lover boy here is going to go with you, right?” Judd said, looking at Carlos.

“Of course. I’m almost done with my shift anyway.” 

Nancy and Carlos loaded TK in the ambulance and once he sat down, Carlos took TK’s hand in his own again and leaned down to kiss TK’s forehead.

“You scared the hell out of me, tiger.”

“Gonna try to not do it again.” TK said, mumbling.

“You better not or I’ll get grey hair before I’m 30.” Carlos answered, kissing TK’s forehead one more time.

II- CHEEK KISS

Carlos walked into the firehouse with a bag full of vegetables that Paul asked him to bring for the dinner they were making. Every once in a while, Carlos, Grace and Charles were joining the 126, TK, Nancy and Tommy at the very end of their shift to eat with them. Paul, Carlos, Grace and Charles were usually the ones who were asked to cook dinner because they were the most talented when it comes to cooking. Some of them could cook fine for themselves and others were absolute disasters in the kitchen.  
Carlos entered the kitchen and smiled as he saw Paul in front of the oven while Marjan was busy cutting fruits for the dessert with Mateo’s help. Carlos’ smile got bigger when he noticed his boyfriend, sitting on the counter, eating grapes and swinging his legs in the air. Carlos put his bag on the central table and walked up to TK, who immediately started smiling at the sight.

“Hi babe.” TK said, widening his legs so Carlos could fit perfectly between them. 

“Hey cariño. How was your day?” Carlos asked, circling TK’s waist with his arms and letting only a centimeter between their faces. 

“It was okay. Pretty quiet. We only had two calls. What about you?” 

“Quiet too. Lots of paperwork.”

“How boring.” 

Carlos nodded and looked at TK’s lips, then his eyes before smiling and focusing all his attention on TK’s lips once again. He noticed the smirk on TK’s face and was about to speak when Paul interrupted them.

“Are you done eye-fucking?”

Carlos quickly turned his head and saw that everyone in the kitchen was watching them. Grace, Nancy and Judd were now in the room as well. 

“Sorry.” Carlos said, blushing. 

He turned his head towards TK who looked the same as before, barely surprised by their friend’s behaviour. TK smiled at Carlos and leaned down slowly, surprising Carlos by kissing him on the cheek. He got down from the counter into Carlos’ arms and put his arms around Carlos’ neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. 

“You wanna help with dinner?” Carlos asked, caressing TK’s waist over his shirt.

“You’re not afraid I’m going to burn down the kitchen?”

“I’ll be here to help you and even if you do, we have 5 very capable firefighters with us here.” 

“Deal.” TK said, smiling and kissed Carlos’ cheek one last time before bringing him over to the vegetables Carlos had just brought.

III- HEAD KISS

TK got out of the firetruck, exhausted and covered with ashes and dirt. All he wanted was a bath, a bed and Carlos’ arms. He saw as Marjan, Mateo and Paul made their way to the showers. Tommy helped his dad, who was still weak from the crash and explosion, getting out of the firetruck and made him sit on a bench, nodding at TK that everything was good. TK watched as Judd reunited with Grace who was waiting for him at the entrance of the station, sharing a tight hug and kisses. He smiled at them and frowned for a second, seeing someone leaning against the wall of the station. TK recognized instantly his boyfriend and made a beeline to him. Carlos stood up straighter and barely stabilized himself before TK threw himself into his arms. They hugged each other as tightly as they could for a whole minute. Happy to be finally reunited. TK breathed in Carlos’ scent that he has been missing for a week now. 

“How’s your dad? Your mum told me about the crash.” Carlos whispered in TK’s ear.

“He’s going to be fine. More fright than real harm.” 

“Good. That’s good. I’m glad.” 

“Me too.” TK said before adding, “I missed you so much, you have no idea.” 

“Oh, I have a pretty good idea. I missed you just as much, cariño.” 

TK’s let Carlos go for a minute before chuckling.

“I’m sorry I probably put dirt all over you.” 

“It’s fine. Your dirt is my dirt.” Carlos said, smiling widely at his boyfriend. 

TK giggled and put one hand on Carlos’ cheek to kiss him softly. They kissed for a few seconds before TK let his head rest against Carlos’ chest. He smiled when he felt a kiss being pressed to his head. 

“Ready to go home?” Carlos whispered against TK’s hair.

“Always.” TK whispered back.

Before leaving the station, TK looked at his dad, assuring himself that Owen was fine, and he was glad to find him standing and talking cheerily with Judd, Grace and Tommy. He took Carlos’ arm, put it around his shoulders and glued himself to his boyfriend’s side. 

IV- CUDDLING IN BED

Carlos woke up the second the ray of sunshine hit his face through the window. He was usually the first one to wake up, to get ready for the day and prepare breakfast whereas TK was the type of man to stay in bed until 10am during a day off and to be grumpy if someone had the awful idea to wake him up. That’s why he was surprised when the first thing he saw after opening his eyes was TK’s adorable face. Carlos frowned and raised one hand, putting it against TK’s forehead.

“You’re not sick so why are you awake this early?” Carlos asked.

“We went to sleep early yesterday and when I woke up all I could think about was admiring your beautiful face.” TK answered, smiling.

Carlos huffed a laugh and shook his head before looking at TK, a small smile on his lips. TK was almost completely laying on Carlos, their legs were intertwined, their chests glued to each other and he could feel TK’s fingers tickling softly on his bare side. 

“So you were awake all this time and you still haven’t made me breakfast in bed.” Carlos teased.

TK’s smile fell and Carlos immediately felt bad about saying that. Before TK opened his mouth to speak, Carlos cut him by putting both of his hands on TK’s cheeks.

“Hey no, that was a joke. I prefer having you right here than down there, preparing breakfast. I love seeing you first every time I wake up. And I also love my kitchen...not burned.” 

“Hey!” TK protested, slapping Carlos’ chest.

Carlos laughed and circled TK’s waist with his arms to bring him closer. TK rested his head under Carlos’ jaw, snuggling closer to his boyfriend and pecked him in the neck. Carlos readjusted his arm around TK’s shoulder and started to softly caress his arm. 

“What do you want to do today?” Carlos asked, quietly.

“Whatever you want to do. I’m fine with spending the whole day in bed, cuddling.” TK answered while he was absently caressing Carlos’ chest with his fingers.

“I know you are.” Carlos chuckled. “You know my mum asked if we could go have lunch with her sometime soon. We could do it today, if you’re up for it?” He asked.

TK stopped moving and lifted himself on one of his elbows, staring at Carlos’ face.

“What?” 

“Your mum actually likes me?”

“Of course she does, how could she not? You’re beautiful, sweet, funny, smart, selfless, you care about everyone in your life and most importantly for her, you love me. She doesn’t need more than that.” 

Carlos smiled as he saw a blush appearing on TK’s cheeks while he was trying to stop a smile from appearing on his face.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let me see your beautiful smile.”

That’s all it took for TK to smile and leaned down to kiss Carlos, not minding their morning breaths. He whispered an “I love you” against Carlos’ lips with one hand cupping Carlos’ neck.

“I love you too, so much.” Carlos whispered back. “So what do you say? Want to meet up with my mum for lunch?”

“Sure.” TK said, smiling. “But first, let’s cuddle again for at least a hour.” 

“Whatever you want, cariño.” 

V- WALKING HAND IN HAND

The farmer market was full of people at 9am, TK noticed. He was standing in front of the florist, wondering if Carlos would appreciate a bouquet of lilies - yes, he definitely would - but before TK could make a decision, he felt someone behind him and immediately relaxed when he recognised his boyfriend’s cologne. 

“Do you want one?” Carlos asked in his ear.

“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted one.” TK replied, turning his head toward Carlos’ with a smile.

“Oh well, I would never say no to flowers.”

TK smiled and bought the bouquet before turning around and offered the bouquet to Carlos who took it, raised it to his face and sniffed it. Carlos sighed happily and stepped closer to TK.

“It smells wonderful, thank you cariño.”

“You’re welcome.” TK said, kissing Carlos’ cheek quickly.

Carlos put the bouquet in the bag he’s holding in his hand and took TK’s hand with his free hand before strolling in the farmer market. The couple talked for a while before Carlos stopped walking, TK looked at him worriedly before seeing that Carlos was watching another couple TK knew very well.

“Want to go say hi?” TK asked.

Carlos nodded and started walking toward the couple, still holding TK’s hand. 

“Dad. Mami. How are you doing?”

“Very well.” Andrea answered before seeing Carlos and TK’s hands. ”Oh…”

TK looked over at Carlos but before the firefighter could open his mouth, Carlos took a deep breath and started talking,

“Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, TK. I know we never really talked about it but I wanted you to know that he’s more than just a friend or a colleague. I love him and he makes me very happy.”

Gabriel and Andrea stayed quiet for a while before a smile appeared on Gabriel’s face and he stepped closer to shake TK’s free hand. 

“Well then, if he makes you happy, I guess I can allow a firefighter in the family.” Gabriel said with a big smile. 

TK smiled back at him before looking at Andrea who looked up and came closer to her son, taking him in her arms and hugging him tightly whispering how proud she was of him in his ear and kissing Carlos’ cheek. She stepped away, cupped Carlos’ cheeks and looked at him right in the eyes before telling him that she loved him more than anything in the world.   
Andrea let go of Carlos and quickly took TK in her arms as well, TK hugged her back and she let go first.

“You better take good care of my son, TK.”

“I’ll do everything I can to keep him happy, ma’am.”

Andrea patted TK’s cheek before turning to her husband, letting TK hold Carlos’ hand again and squeezing it. Carlos squeezed it back and stepped closer to TK. Carlos’ parents turned to them and before leaving Gabriel said,

“TK, you’re welcome to join us on Sunday. We’re having a family lunch.”

“Tía Lucy will love you, she’s a sucker for gorgeous men with green eyes.” Andrea added, winking at the pair. 

The oldest couple left and TK quickly turned to Carlos.

“Are you okay?”

“Actually, yeah, I’m fine. I’m really happy I got to tell them.” Carlos said, smiling.

TK brought Carlos’ hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it, smiling back at Carlos.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. So, so proud. And I love you too.”

Carlos let out a chuckle and brought TK closer to him by his hand, letting them be chest-to-chest. He leaned in and kissed TK’s nose, cheeks and lips, murmuring another “I love you” against TK’s lips.

VI- HUGGING FROM BEHIND + KISSING NECK/SHOULDER/BACK

Carlos opened the front door to his house, smiling when the first thing he saw was his boyfriend in the kitchen, shaking his head and body in the rhythm of the music he was listening to. Carlos stayed silent for a minute, just happily observing TK spending time in his home and most importantly, feeling at home here. He winced when TK dropped the knife he was holding in his hand on the floor and feared for a second that he could’ve stabbed himself in the foot but TK made no sound that could have indicated that before leaning down and picking him the knife.  
Carlos decided that it was time to make his presence known so he walked to TK -- who was concentrating on washing vegetables -- and put his arms around TK’s waist and let his chest rest against TK’s back. TK startled for a second but relaxed immediately when he noticed that it was Carlos. He lets himself go against Carlos’ chest and rest his face against his shoulder. 

“Hi baby.” TK said, turning his head and kissing Carlos’ jaw. 

“Hi tiger. You’re trying to cook for us?” Carlos asked, softly.

“Yeah, you worked a 24 hours shift, I didn’t want you to have to cook, especially since I wasn’t working today. But don’t worry, I’m following every step of the recipe and I’m hopeful that it’s going to be good. Or edible at least.”

“I don’t doubt you, Ty.” 

He could see TK’s smile and snuggled even closer to him, TK didn’t complain about him making it difficult for TK to cook so he stayed closer to TK. Carlos pressed little kisses to TK’s shoulder before starting to kiss his neck as well.

“Carlos, babe, you’re tickling me.” TK said, a smile in his voice.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Carlos answered, pressing one last and long kiss to TK’s shoulder, where he knew was the scar from the bullet wound he got a year ago.

“It’s okay. Dinner is going to be ready in a minute so can you set the table?”

“Sure thing.” 

Carlos kissed TK’s cheek and started his quest of looking for plates and cutlery. 

VII- PLAYING WITH THE OTHER’S HAIR

After putting the snacks on their coffee table, TK sat on the couch, taking Carlos’ arm -- who was sitting next to him -- and put it around his shoulders before intertwining their fingers. Paul and Marjan were disputing the spot for first place in one of the games Carlos recently bought. Mateo was serving himself a glass of iced tea and Nancy was cheering Marjan who was currently winning. She remained undefeated, Nancy came close once but only because she was distracting her girlfriend by peppering kisses on Marjan’s neck and face.   
TK looked up to check on his boyfriend who had been quiet for some time now, Carlos had a small smile on his lips and was watching their friends laughing and having fun, all together. 

“You okay, babe?” TK asked, quietly, not wanting to bring attention to them from their friends.

Carlos startled and looked down at TK, nodding with a soft smile.

“Yes, I’m more than okay.”

“Oh? Are you?” TK teased, snuggling closer to Carlos, rubbing his nose against his jaw. “Wanna tell me why?” He whispered in his ear. 

“It’s just… I love having all of your fr-”

“Our friends.” TK cut him off with a kiss on the jaw.

“Fine. All of our friends in our house. I still talk to Michelle from time to time but she’s usually very busy and I understand that but I still miss her. So it’s really nice to have close friends again who I can see on the work and outside of work. I love seeing all of you together, it’s like we’re a family.”

“Of course we’re a family. You’re family, Carlos. And I love you so much for getting along with my best friends.” TK whispered softly, looking into Carlos’ eyes.

Carlos smiled at him and leaned down to kiss TK. They kept it soft because of their friends present in the room but it didn’t stop Paul and Mateo from whistling at them. TK gave them the finger before pecking Carlos’ lips one last time and taking back his rightful spot under Carlos’ arm. TK looked up when he heard Paul groaning and saw him shake his head at Marjan and Nancy who were in a similar position as TK and Carlos. The two women were sharing one of Carlos’ tiny chairs, Marjan’s legs were resting on Nancy’s laps while Nancy’s arm was around Marjan’s shoulders, softly stroking her arm. Marjan had apparently once again won the game if her character celebrating their victory on the screen was anything to go by. 

“We’ll find you a girlfriend, Strickland, don’t worry.” Marjan said, winking at him. 

“I don’t need mindling in my love life, Marwani.” Paul said back with a teasing tone.

“Why not? I’m the one with the girlfriend here.” 

“Yeah but that’s thanks to TK.” 

Marjan raised one eyebrow and stared at Paul. 

“How so? I’m the one who asked Nancy out.” She said, patting Nancy’s knee. 

Paul raised his head and smiled.

“Well if our dear TK hadn’t decided to become a paramedic, then he would’ve never invited Nancy to hang out with us and you would’ve never asked her out.” 

Marjan considered his answer before looking at Nancy.

“Maybe. But I’m sure I would’ve asked her out eventually, look how beautiful she is.” Marjan said, smiling. 

“Or I would’ve asked you out.” Nancy argued. “I definitely noticed you first.” 

“Ugh fine. I guess I have to thank you, Strand.” Marjan groaned.

TK shrugged at that, a smile on his face.

“You’re welcome, Marwani.” 

“Another thing we can all appreciate about TK becoming a paramedic.” Carlos said, raising his hand to rest it on TK’s head, playing with the strands of hair.

“What’s the other thing?” Mateo asked, curious.

“That I have to worry less about this one when he’s out on a call.” Carlos answered, ruffling TK’s hair before leaning down and kissing his temple. 

“You think he wouldn’t put himself in danger to save someone else?” Nancy asked. “Last week, while we were shopping for dinner, he crossed a road full of cars driving at full speed just to save a kitten stuck in the bushes.”

“And he’s a danger magnet.” Marjan added.

“Is he really a danger magnet when he’s the one who puts himself in that position? We all remember him and Buck trying to steal a firetruck to go drive into wildfire to save Cap and Buck’s friend, Hen.” Paul argued. 

“Are y’all done?” TK groaned, hiding his face in his hands, while the rest of his friends started laughing.

“Don’t worry, cariño. That’s one of the many things we love about you.” Carlos whispered while continuing to caress TK’s hair. 

TK looked up and the couple stared at each other for a while, in their own world, barely hearing Nancy trying to convince her girlfriend to let her play and that, no, this time she wouldn’t try to distract her with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all like it and if you do feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
